Zion Thenardier
Zion Thenardier (ザイアン.テナルディエ Zaion Teinarudie) is one of the minor antagonist of the and one of Brune's general. As the prideful heir from the prestigious Thenardier Family and Felix Aaron Thenardier's son, Zion often gloats of fame and wealth of the Thenadier nobility and also despised anyone who didn't share his family prestige; which particularly Tigrevrumud Vorn as he deemed archers/hunters mere slaves or mercenaries. Even his status as the heir of the regal family, his cowardice and arrogance are infamous among the army ranks in Brune. His narcissism has taken to the extreme as he not only a cowardly knight in Brune, he is also deeply relying on dragons as his army's trump card for glory. That is until his invasion towards Alsace has finally met his doom as he has witnessed Tigre's "treason" for allied with the Vanadis to retake Alsace. Character Information Appearance Zion has a messy hair style and the average height of the normal person. He also appears to have winkles on his face. Personality As most of the dukes and warlords in Brune, Zion is arrogant and sadistic aristocrat who cares only the wealth and fame of the Thenardier Family. He belittle upon any people in Brune, particularly archers which he considered slave, and he is rather fight in the name of his regal status. Zion is also prone to jealousy upon Tigre whenever Tigre is beloved by anyone, especially Alsace residents, which prompts him to do whatever it takes to break Tigre's mind, even extended to attempted rape on Titta and atrocities in Alsace. Zion is also care less about anyone within the country as he deemed people are like "expendable pest". He is also a coward who often run away whenever situation has gotten too sticky and had to rely on his trump card to earn his advantage. Plot Battle of Dinant and Survival Zion was one of many Brune officers recruited into the Brune's 50,000 strong army to repel the invading. Alsace Invasion and Downfall Main Article:Alsace Invasion Conflict Zion's cowardice of fleeing from the battle not only caused the terrible defeat for Brune main forces, it also tainted the Thenadier Family reputation. However, all these faults would later shifted as to Tigre, who was taken as "prisoner-of-war" by the enemy troops, by Thenadier as he blamed him as Brune's "disgrace" over the family humiliation. Zion is then summoned by his father to decimate Alsace, which he claimed that the city no longer functioned without anyone while eliminate the "weak link". Seeing it as a perfect trump card to crush his nemesis, Zion confidently uses marched his 3000 troops towards Alsace with his 2 dragons as his aid. As his main forces arrived to Alsace, Zion learned that nearly half of its residents already evacuated away from Alsace while the other stayed int he nearby. Regardless, Zion commences the to commit atrocities within Alsace where the troops loot, vandalized and even murder Alsace's innocent citizens. Even with the extensive damage of such anarchy, Zion remained bored over the while looked the Vorn Mansion from afar. He is then trespassing into the Vorn Mansion, he is confronted Tigre's maid Legacy His downfall and death would caused Tigre labeled as the "traitor" by the Brune nobility for his alliance with the Zhcted troops to retake Alsace. In the same time, it also caused Duke Thenadier sought revenge as he saw Zion as his last fragment of his own humanity inside of him, even with bad attitude and manners, and even forged various alliances to the Vanadis (Such as Mira and Liza) to crush both Earl of Vorn and Silver Wind Vanadis. Trivia *Despite his bad attributes, Zion is the only person who represent his father's fraction of humanity. His death would changed Thenadier into an unstoppable tyrant until his final confrontation against Tigre. Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Brune Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Commander